


just put the eggos in the toaster

by kleinmeme



Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Background Relationships, Come On Its Richie Tozier lmao, Eddie Kaspbrak-centric, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Finn Said Gay Rights, Literally All Gay Idiots, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Reddie Rights, Slow Burn, Swearing, Texting, bill is a theatre kid, eddie also idiot, eddie’s pov, fuk it they are all theatre kids, groupchats, losers club high school au, lots of swearing, richie is idiot, stan has brain cells, stan is a theatre kid, they all share 3 brain cells, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinmeme/pseuds/kleinmeme
Summary: Eddie desperately wants a boyfriend (he’s also sort of kind of in love with his best friend, but he’d never tell).Richie desperately wants Eggo’s, specifically the Thick and Fluffy Double Chocolatey Chip ones but also the Thick and Fluffy Cinnamon and Brown Sugar ones (oh, he’s also desperately in love with his best friend, but he’d never tell).





	1. daddy is back

**The Lovers**

**bill logged on**

bill: GUYS i swear to god if i come to class early ONE MORE TIME and see that goza kid GROPING his girlfriend again I Am Going To Kill Myself

eddie: girlfriend? goza does NOT have a girlfriend

Stan: I would be surprised. Lol

richie: she hot?

bill: no

Mike: Ah, that makes perfect sense. Goza can’t get cute girls LOLLLL

Stan: That is a little harsh. 

Mike: U right I’m soz

richie: GOD u guys are sk fucking boring

richie: so*

richie: GUYS

richie: i’m waiting for a “WHAT”

richie: or “yes?”.........

richie: OR SOMETHING 

eddie: we don’t care,

richie: fuvk you

richie: fuck

richie: GUYS 

Stan: Yes, Richie?

richie: when are callbacks 

Stan: Mr Pierce usually waits a day or two after initial auditions to post callback information. Do you have notifications turned on for the Instagram account, Richie?

richie: of course not lmao

Stan: Turn them on, dumbass. 

richie: sounds like a lot of work

eddie: sorry to interrupt you girls, but i gotta blast. mom is making me do this breathing treatment for my vocal chords

**eddie logged off**

richie: breathing treatment?

bill: probs just inhaling hot water. with salt

richie: boring. 

richie: stan, i’m gonna go fuck ur mom

Stan: /Gay sigh/ 

bill: hee hee

**eddie logged on**

richie: ok u guys r so fucking boring bye for real

**richie logged off**

eddie: where is he going :(

Stan: Idk he’s being really weird. Meaner than usual 

eddie: :( 

eddie: oh shit, its october. his dad is back now. oh FUCK. OH SHIT OH FUCK

bill: oh no

Stan: Oh darn

bill: Frig, oh Crap!

eddie: ???

eddie: you guys r the ones being weird now

eddie: anyways i’m going over to make sure he’s okay

**eddie logged off**

**uglies™️**

eds: hey can i come over? my mom says it’s okay as long as i bring my breathing treatment thingy

rich: yeah let me ask

eds: :)

rich: she said yes as long as you don’t sleep over :(((( 

eds: okay at least i’ll be there for a little bit

eds: are u okay rich?

rich: yah why

eds: uh

eds: isn’t he coming back tomorrow? or soon?

rich: yea tomorrow

rich: i should be ok

eds: :/ he beat the absolute shit out of you a few months ago

eds: you think he’s different?

rich: mom says people can change under the right circumstances. 

rich: maybe she’s right. maybe she isnt. who knows and who cares

eds: i care. i don’t want you getting hurt. 

rich: that’s sweet eduardo. but i’m fine ahah

rich: mom told me he stopped drinking

eds: he was in prison. of course he stopped

eds: what happens when he starts again since he’s home

rich: guess i’m spending nights at your house then

eds: what if my mom says bo

eds: no^

rich: then bills house it is

eds: what if his parents say no

rich: they never do

eds: okay but what if they start saying no??!!?!?!? you just have to be careful okay

rich: eddie spaghetti lmao stop worrying so much

eds: you know i cant stop that

rich: try for me?

rich: you almost here?

eds: i got sidetracked because i was texting you lol

eds: leaving now

**Incoming facetime call from “rich”**

Eddie smiled before accepting the call, “you just can’t _not_ talk to me for three seconds, can you?” Richie just chuckled and stared into Eddie’s eyes with a sly smile. They had an interesting night ahead of them, that was for sure. 


	2. spaghetti is straight apparently

**The Lovers**

**richie logged on**

richie: guys i’m so hungry

eddie: i just made spaghetti 🤩

richie: gay

eddie: how is that gay?

richie: bc. its just gay food

bill: he isn’t wrong

eddie: spaghetti isn’t a gay food 😡😡

richie: why r u mad? 

richie: do u hate gays

richie: i am offended.

richie: as a gay myself i am offended that you won’t allow ur spaghetti to be Gay

eddie: spaghetti doesnt have a soul. its a fucking food. that means its NOT GAY

eddie: and im not homophobic you ass 

**Stan logged on**

Stan: Bill, do you want to come over after school?

bill: of course :) meet me at the band room pls

Stan: Will do 👍

eddie: you guys r gonna have fun without inviting us?!

**Stan logged off**

**bev logged on **

bill: guess so? just go over to richies house or sum

eddie: i went over there yesterday though

richie: you can bring ur gay spaghetti so i can try some

richie: or we can make eggos or somethin

richie: i FUCKING want EGGOS

richie: dont bring hetti i want eggos

richie: hold on i dont think spaghetti is gay.....

eddie: ???

eddie: what makes you say that?

richie: ...... the word “het” is literally in it........

bev: LMFOAOJAJAKAJ

eddie: eating spaghetti must make you straight then

richie: definitely don’t bring the spaghetti then

richie: eggos are the new gay food :)

eddie: i guess i’ll eat eggos

eddie: i dont really want em tho :/ i kinda hate eggos

richie: . 

richie >:^[

bev: oh no

richie: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY

bev: idk if i should stay and watch or log off bc im Scared

richie: EGGOS ARE SO FUCKING GOID WHAT TWBD FUCK AR EYIU TALKING ABOUT

eddie: I JUST DONT LIKE EGGoS????

richie: DONT COME OVER. 

**richie changed his name to eggo man**

**eggo man logged off**

eddie: im going to have to laugh ! Hee Hee 


End file.
